


Pierced Perceptions

by GetDark



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, ambiguous farmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetDark/pseuds/GetDark
Summary: Our dear farmer believes Sebastian is hiding something from her. And he is. (It's a dick piercing.)
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Pierced Perceptions

It wasn’t uncommon for Sebastian to venture into the city without you. While he loved to drag you onto the back of his bike and take you out in the middle of the night for some time alone with you, it wasn’t unusual for him to venture off on his own when he caught the mood.

What was unusual was the way he avoided telling you what he was up to. 

Sebastian wasn’t a man of many words, even in the right company. Following your arrival to the valley, it took months of showing up at his door with little gifts for him to finally open up and offer you a simple “hello” each morning. Six months into your relationship, your conversations with him usually consisted of you filling the silence and him nodding along; they were never one-sided, however, with him usually interjecting with a thought or comment of his own. You knew it took the right topic to really get him going.

There were hardly any secrets between the two of you. Maybe at six months, the two of you were moving too fast with how blindly trusting you felt towards each other; while he was generally a recluse guy, he was open and honest with you. He made it easy for you to be honest with him.

Most mornings you’d show up to his place and greet Robin before heading down into the basement with a thermos of coffee tucked beneath your arm. You’d usually find Sebastian dozing late into the morning, half-asleep as he greeted you. You liked having these lazy, half-coherent mornings with him; he was more affectionate when he was submerged in his blankets, often reaching for you and tugging at you until you spent a couple moments dozing with him. Usually this was a trap to get you to nap, or at least doze with him until he found the strength to haul himself to his computer desk.

So it was strange on this particular morning when, after greeting Robin on your way in, Sebastian was nowhere to be found. His bed was made and his computer was off, but you could hear the shower running in the washroom connected to his room. You set the thermos on his desk for him and sat yourself on his bed to wait patiently.

You only had to wait a couple moments before you heard the shower shut off. Not long after, the washroom door opened to reveal Sebastian standing with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had a matching one in his hands, tousling his damp hair with his head tilted to the side. It wasn’t until he had taken a few steps into his room did he notice you patiently waiting on his bed.

“You’re up early,” you said, a small smile on your lips.

“Hi,” Sebastian responded, which he must’ve realized wasn’t really a proper response if the flush rising from his usually pale chest was anything to go by.

You raised a brow before laughing, patting the spot next to you on the bed. When he settled, he let you hold his face between your hands as he hung the towel over his shoulders.

“Are these bags old or new?” you asked.

“New, probably,” Sebastian admitted. “Didn’t sleep too much last night.”

You pouted as you ran your thumbs gently beneath his eyes.

“You’re working too much.”

Sebastian snorted a laugh. He let you push him down against his bed as you leaned over his lithe, damp body.

“I wasn’t working,” he admitted. “Ended up just staying out longer than I thought I would.”

“Oh. You shouldn’t stay out so late. But it’s a good thing I know a quick way to help you sleep,” you whispered through a small smile. He smiled despite looking like he was ready to pass out.

He sighed softly when your lips met his. It was the kind of kiss the two of you shared during lazy mornings when he didn’t want to get out of bed and he wanted you to stay longer than you were capable. His hands found their way to your hips as you tangled yours into his damp hair, smoothing it away from his face. 

Though you often started slow and could spend hours beneath his sheets just touching him until you finally brought him to the edge, you knew you had to move things along. You were ever aware of Robin making breakfast in the kitchen above the two of you, and it wasn’t uncommon for her to offer a single knock before entering to ask if you’d be staying for lunch. You weren’t quite sure if she was aware of the nature of your relationship with her son.

When you sucked his bottom lip between yours, your hands snaked themselves down his flat stomach to where the thin towel was wrapped around his waist. Dull nails trailing over the thin line of hair leading down. You felt him shiver against you, pulling you closer as he claimed your mouth. Already, you could feel the warmth of his erection pressing against your wrist from where he was straining against the towel.

“Fuck,” Sebastian sighed softly as you gripped his thick length through the thin towel. He let his head fall back as he panted softly.

You were teasing when you knew you didn’t have the time to. Stroking his shaft slowly, the towel kept the warm palm of your hand from fully grasping his cock. You felt more than you saw Sebastian bring a hand up to cover his mouth as he groaned softly behind his fingers.

When you first started fucking Sebastian, you never pegged him as someone who would be loud in bed. The misconception definitely came from the way he handled conversations and social situations. But each time you found yourself on top of him, he was close to wailing for the whole valley to hear as he writhed beneath you. It was surprising that no one had figured out the relationship between the two of you, with how loud he was each time you found your way into his bed.

Sebastian was whining into your mouth, a soft, needy noise when you finally decided to part the curtain of the towel. His hand shot down from his mouth down to your wrist, holding you in place.

“Wait,” he grunted out, sitting up and effectively sliding you off of him. You pulled away immediately, tucking your hands against your lap.

“Is everything okay?” you asked. Sebastian was still panting, straining against the towel. You were clenching your thighs together to get some sort of pressure against your cunt, but your worry was helping you cool off quickly.

“Yeah,” Sebastian said quickly. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

A silence stretched between the two of you for a moment. You were waiting for him to elaborate, but got the feeling that he couldn’t find the words to explain his feelings.

“Do you just,” you paused, also looking for the words, “need a breather?”

“No,” Sebastian said. He was achingly hard beneath the towel, but you were too occupied with the conflict expressing itself clear on his face. “Maybe we… shouldn’t?”

“Oh,” you said, trying to hide your disappointment. You must’ve failed, because Sebastian immediately leaned in to kiss you, pulling you into his arms.

“It’s nothing you did,” he offered. He was frowning, but you knew him well enough to know it wasn’t directed at you. “I guess I’m just not in the mood.”

“I guess I shouldn’t have assumed you would be…”

He leaned down to kiss you again before pressing a quick kiss to your forehead.

“No I was,” he said. “But, I guess I just wasn’t after.”

You exhaled softly before offering him a small smile. Taking his face back between your hands, you gave him a lingering kiss. He sighed into it, holding you for a moment before pulling away.

“I’ve still got a lot of work to do…” Sebastian finally said, the sentence trailing off.

“Oh. Right.” You straightened your shirt as you stood up. At the very least you two didn’t get very far, so you didn’t need to hide any evidence. You were certainly more collected than the hardon Sebastian was sporting beneath the towel, which he was trying to cover up as he dug around his dresser for a pair of briefs.

“Sorry,” he said with a wince. “I really didn’t get a whole lot of work done since I was out so late.” He took your hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

“That’s alright,” you said. “Tell me about it at dinner? If we still have plans, I mean.”

“Sure,” he said. He glanced at the thermos that he knew would be sitting on his desk. “Thanks for the coffee, by the way.”

“Of course.” You left with a smile.

* * *

Sebastian didn’t tell you what he did during his drive to town. Well, he did, but not really.

He came over for dinner and listened to you prattle on about your day over the salmon you baked and served over white rice. He seemed interested in the progress you were making in the community centre, but you knew he had very little hope in it. His cynicism led him to believe that the place will always be a dump.

And then you asked him how the city was. He shrugged and continued to poke at the stray grains of rice sticking to his plate; the way he wouldn’t meet your eyes told you he was keeping something from you.

“I went to the bookstore and got a coffee with Sam,” he said. “Got a book about an assassin trying to avenge her parents’ death. We can read it together the next time you come over.”

You agreed, only because you didn’t want to push too hard. You didn’t want him to think you were distrustful of him. He was _allowed_ to have parts of his life to be private, which was what you told yourself.

When you asked him if he was staying over, he kissed you on the cheek and told you he still had a lot of work to do. You promised to bring him a coffee in the morning.

* * *

You were sure that Sebastian was hiding something from you. Nothing had really changed between the two of you. Aside from the fact that it’d been a month and he hadn’t let you get him off.

The nights the two of you spent together usually ended with his fingers stroking deep inside of you, or his tongue lapping gently until you came. When you reached for him, he’d take your hand to kiss your knuckles and tell you he’d already finished himself off, or that he didn’t need it.

Which was _fine._ Really. You told yourself it was fine.

Only, you missed taking care of him. You liked teasing him, holding his orgasm hostage until he was begging for it. You were good at it; you were both intimately aware of this.

A small part of you couldn’t help but begin thinking that maybe you’d done something wrong. 

Maybe it was this anxiety that led you to the sliding glass doors of the Joja Mart by the river when you knew Sam was working. You knew it would’ve been better to catch him on the way home, or any time he wasn’t working, but it was verging on five weeks and Sebastian hadn’t let you so much as feel his cock through his jeans.

You found Sam stocking shelves in the pastry aisle as your mind reiterated to you that this was a ridiculous and stupid idea. That you should just ask Sebastian about it yourself. But your mind was made up and you were stubborn. Even when it was your own conscience telling you to make the mature decision and just speak to your boyfriend.  
  
When Sam spotted you he offered a short wave.

“Hey,” Sam greeted, getting up from where he was kneeling. “You don’t shop here. Cheating on Pierre’s?” He laughed and you gave him a small smile, fighting the nerves swarming your belly.

“Yeah, no,” you laughed nervously. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” You paused before adding on: “If that’s okay and you’ve got time.”

“Sure.” Sam motioned to the shelves he was stocking. “Got nothing better to do. Shoot.”

“Well,” you weren’t sure how to start. “Do you remember that night you went to the city with Sebastian?”

“Uh, last week?”

“No, it was a couple weeks ago. I think a bit over a month.”

“Maybe,” Sam hummed. “Why? What’s up?”

“Do you… remember what the two of you did?” you asked after a moment. When Sam’s eyes widened you were quick to clarify. “It’s just, Sebastian’s been acting weird and I think he’s hiding something from me, you know? And I know I should probably ask him, but every time I bring it up he acts like he doesn’t know what I’m talking about.”

“It’s totally not what you think,” Sam was quick to answer. “He’s not cheating on you, swear!”

“What? No!” Your eyes were as wide as the lemon danishes Sam had been stocking. “That wasn’t my assumption, I-- wait, he _isn’t_ cheating, right?”

“No! No way!”

“Holy shit, Sam,” you sighed, exhausted from the conversation already.

“Sorry,” Sam laughed nervously. “I just wanted to get that out of the way. I mean, it kind of sounded like that’s what you were hinting at.”

“Not really,” you pouted.

A silence passed between you and you wondered if you should keep pushing. It was clear that _something_ was being hidden from you, and even though you told yourself that it was fine that Sebastian had some secrets, it wasn’t sitting well with you. You knew you should just talk to him.

“So, like,” Sam started again, an apologetic look on his face, “would it make you feel better if I told you that Sebastian was planning something?”

“Planning something,” you repeated. “Like what?” And what would take such a long time to plan?

“Well, I can’t ruin the surprise,” Sam laughed. “I’ve already told you way too much.”

“Yeah,” you sighed. “I guess you’re right. I’m sorry for putting you on the spot like this.”

“Hey, it’s no problem,” Sam offered with a slight smile, “I mean, that’s kinda on him for acting so weird about it, right? He kinda sucks at keeping surprises.”

“Hey, you caved pretty quickly,” you laughed, your chest feeling lighter already.

“Just, don’t tell him I told you anything after he surprises you, yeah?”

“Sure, Sam.”

* * *

The surprise came a week later when the conversation you’d had with Sam was only a whisper lingering in your consciousness. 

Sebastian still wouldn’t let you touch him the way you wanted, but he was certainly being less strange and evasive about it. 

He made up for the loss with affection; it was the little things, really, that distracted you. It was the morning he showed up with hot tea and a book he wanted to sit and read with you after he offered to help you water your crops. It was the way he’d press himself to your back to help you reposition your arms during a game of pool (which Sam insisted was cheating). It was the umbrella he held above your head while the two of you walked to the beach on a rainy day.

Just the little things.

You didn’t expect him to show up at your door one night with a bottle of cheap wine tucked under his arm. He didn’t drink, in fact he hated wine, so you knew the gesture was for your benefit only. You greeted the sight with loose arms around his neck and a slow kiss as he rested his free hand against your lower back.

“What’s the occasion?” you asked with a small smile.

“Dunno,” he said, cheeks warm as he refused to meet your gaze. “Guess I was just thinking ‘bout you.”

“Glad thinking about me gives you the ability to conjure wine,” you laughed, taking the bottle from him and leading him to the living room.

“It’s nothing special,” he huffed as he followed you.

You only got through a single glass before the soft conversation whispered into the darkness of your living room slowly turned to soft touches and gentle kisses. Before you’re pulled into his lap as his hand ghosted along your ribs beneath your shirt.

“Baby,” he said as he pulled back. It took everything in you just to pull your lips away from his.

“What is it?” you asked.

“I have something to show you.” He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth after the admission.

“Okay.” You offered him a reassuring smile as he slid out from under you to stand in front of the couch.

He began unbuttoning his jeans, hands shaking as if this were the first time you were seeing him naked. You kept sneaking him little smiles each time you glanced up at him, despite his inability to meet your eyes. The entire time he was fumbling with his zipper his eyes were off to the side, looking to the corner of the living room.

His jeans and briefs dropped to his ankles. At first you’re unsure of what he’s showing you—not that his cock wasn’t a nice surprise—but then he angled his hips just right to catch the moonlight filtering through the window and you catch it. A small silver barbell was embedded just beneath the head of his half-hard cock. The two silver metal balls on either side glinted in the light.

“Fuck, Sebastian,” you groaned softly, not realizing you had wrapped your palm around the length of him until he was softly moaning above you. “When did you do this?”

“A while ago,” Sebastian gasped softly, hips jerking to follow your hand, “when I went into the city with Sam.” He bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes when you pressed your thumb between the two silver balls, feeling the bar gently roll beneath his skin. “Do you like it?”

“I really like it,” you admitted. “ _Really.”_

“Ah, shit,” he gasped when you leaned forward, your tongue snaking out to lick the bar up to the slit. “I remembered. You said you were surprised I didn’t have many piercings.”

You were surprised he was still talking after you took the head of his hard cock into your mouth, gently rolling your tongue against the silver balls. You pulled him out from between your lips with a soft _pop!_

“You did this for me?” you asked, looking up at him with big, round eyes as you continued to stroke him to fullness.

“Sort of. And for me, too, I guess.” He was moaning softly between thoughts, his hand resting atop your head in a silent plea to bring your lips back to him. “Kind of always wanted one. Then you said you found them, _ah_ , hot.”

“Gave you the push you needed?” you giggled, the head of his cock resting against your plush lips. You gave the bar a soft kiss before taking him into your mouth again.

“Yeah, ah, _ah._ ” He didn’t have much more to say as you coaxed him deeper into your mouth.

It’d been a while since you’d sucked him off. Longer than a month, in fact, but if Sebastian’s soft gasps and the way he moaned your name and tugged your hair was anything to go by, you weren’t out of practice. You took your time leading him into your mouth, moaning softly around him when you felt those two silver balls warm with the heat of your mouth. It was slight, but you could feel them pressing and rolling against your tongue.

Encouraged by his noises, you swallowed him deeper, pulling him down into your throat. It was a shame you couldn’t feel the frenum piercing on your tongue anymore, but the helpless moaning Sebastian was making made it worth your efforts. Especially when he knotted his fingers into your hair and began tugging you up and down his shaft. It wasn’t very often he got rough with you—and you’d hardly consider this _rough_ —but handing him the reins for even a moment made you feel as if you were soaking through your panties. You slipped a hand between your thighs, gently pressing against your wet folds as his hips jerked forward, cockhead bumping into the back of your throat.

“Baby,” he whined. He tugged at your hair one more time before pulling you off of him completely. “I’m going to come if we keep going.”

“Isn’t that the point?” you giggled, wrapping your free hand around the base of his cock to rest his shaft along your lips. You were a mess, chin soaked with saliva and pre. Sebastian groaned softly at the sight.

“No. I want you.”

It took very little convincing to get Sebastian to lay back against the couch cushions, his hard cock curved toward his bellybutton. You wish you had your cell phone nearby to catch a photo or two for the memory, but you didn’t have the patience nor the time to waste. You’ve wanted this for a month now.

You sat up on his thighs as you shed your shirt. When your breasts were freed from your bra, Sebastian sat up, unable to help himself as he reached forward to cup the soft flesh. You hummed softly as his thumbs brushed over your nipples.

“God, you’re,” Sebastian started before he found himself at a loss for words, mouth opening and closing before shutting completely. “Fuck,” was what he settled on.

A hand left your breast and flattened itself down into the front of your panties. Fingers brushed past your clit to slide between your wet fold, his middle finger pushing inward. He groaned at how wet you were, and it was then that you realized how much he’d given up in order to keep his secret a surprise; his cock was a deep red, twitching each time you shoved your hips forward to push that finger deeper. 

He wanted you.

“That’s good enough,” you gasped, pushing your panties to the side as you gripped his cock with your hand. Your thumb rolled over the barbell again and again as you climbed him, positioning your cunt above his cock.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “I hardly touched you.”

“It’s fine,” you insisted, hardly giving Sebastian a moment to breathe as you sunk yourself onto the head of his cock. You watched him through lidded eyes as he tossed his head back against the couch cushions, hands coming up to hold your waist.

The thick head was always the hardest part. While Sebastian was pretty large, it was the widest stretch, and it always took you a moment of rolling your hips to coax your body into allowing it inside. Sebastian seemed to notice you struggling because one of his hands left your waist to roll his fingers against your clit.

“Ah, _Sebastian_ ,” you cried softly as your body finally yielded and allowed the thick head inside. He moaned softly as you clenched around the intrusion, urging your body to take more.

“Feels, _ah_ ,” he gasped, “feels good. Missed this.”

You offered him a tired smile as you willed your body lower. “Me too.”

You’d expected the piercing to be a minor, fun little thing to add to the sex you had with Sebastian. Even if it was just purely aesthetic. But the stretch made you feel used and sensitive; you could feel those two silver bars pressing and nudging inside of you, drawing a hot, sensitive line inside of you as you rolled your hips.

Sebastian was a sight. You were hardly halfway down his shaft and he was already sweating from the exertion it took not to thrust up into you. His eyes were squeezed shut and he had his bottom lip wedged between his teeth, doing a terrible job of covering the moans spilling from his throat. His hands were idly rubbing your thighs, something you’d learned quite recently as a way to distract himself more than to soothe you.

With a gasp, you bottomed out, your thighs finally coming down to bracket his hips. You could feel the silver balls pressing against you when Sebastian twitched. Leaning forward, you pressed your forehead to Sebastian’s, giving him a slow, deep kiss as your forearms haloed his head.

Then you were off, setting a quick, ruthless pace as you began bouncing and rocking against the thick, hot length of him. Distantly, you felt glad that this had happened at your home instead of Sebastian’s basement, because Sebastian was moaning and crying out openly now, clutching at your hips for dear life. You couldn’t muffle his cries even when you pressed your mouth to his.

Usually, Sebastian was fine to lay there and let you have your fun; the two of you knew each other well enough to know that you’d bring the both of you off, and then some. But the time between now and the last time you fucked him must’ve caused something inside him to snap. He gripped your hips, fingers digging into your soft flesh as he thrust up into you.

“ _F-fuck, Sebastian!”_ you cried, eyes rolling back into your head as his cock speared you open, the barbell dragging a sharp, pointed heat against your inner walls.

“Yeah,” he panted against your ear, “ _yeah._ ”

You were coming before you could even give him a warning. Your body stiffened above him, back bowed as you cried out. You were faintly aware of him moaning at the way your tight walls fluttered around him, his hips slowing to drag out his pleasure.

Then he was thrusting up into you again, bouncing your tired body up and down his cock as you struggled to keep yourself upright. You were overstimulated to hell and back, but you wanted to bring Sebastian to the edge. With whatever dwindling energy you had, you sluggishly began rolling your hips, though Sebastian was doing the majority of the work.

“Where?” he asked softly. You distantly registered the question and groaned softly.

“Inside,” you moaned, “inside, Sebastian, please.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian said, nodding, “fuck, yeah, okay, baby.” He was babbling, moaning your praises as his hips sped up beneath you.

Finally, you felt him stiffen beneath you before going lax again. He was loud when he came, moans coming to a crescendo as he grasped your soft hips and pulled you flush to him. You weren’t tired enough to not be distantly aware of the way his cock twitched and spurted inside you, filling your core with warmth.

You sighed softly, realizing you had fallen forward at some point. You pressed an innocent kiss to his sweaty cheek as he caught his breath, stroking your hips and your hair, anything he could get his hands on.

“Mm,” you moaned softly, finally opening your eyes to see him staring up at the living room ceiling. “I liked my surprise.”

“Yeah?” he said with a soft smile, reserved for only these moments with you. “I’m glad. Sorry you had to wait this long.”

“It’s alright,” you smiled as he tugged you closer, trying to tuck you against his chest to make room for cuddling on the narrow couch. “I think it was worth the wait.”

The bedroom wasn’t far, but the two of you were content to sleep on the couch. It was warm and you preferred his arms wrapped around you to any of the blankets piled on your bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love and appreciate comments.
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/velveteeth) now.


End file.
